Stalking Prey
by anotheropti
Summary: Andy dresses up as Owen Grady, and April is super into it. Plotless smut.


**A/N:** _This was requested a fair bit ago on tumblr (anotheropti) and I decided to revive my smut collection on AO3 (that you can find on there under the username 'opti' along with a few other fics that I don't post here!) I tend not to post smut here because for one it's technically not totally legit here and because there's a crapload on AO3. Go there for the full catalog :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

She probably should have figured out something was up when Andy told her she wasn't allowed to see his costume. He was too clever though, he told himself.

He'd gotten this right, for once. Normally April one-upped him on costumes and hers were always so awesome and weird - sometimes hot, but that was his opinion - but now, now he would totally get her. The easiest way to win her over? Her fantasies.

He probably overdid it on the dirt. First, he smeared some on his face because he thought it looked cool. _Nice!_ he congratulated himself. Then he decided it needed to be even for some reason, and that _Nice_ turned into a _oh, crap_ when his face became a mess of smudges and poor tan. Whatever, he looked enough like the guy (Tom said they were practically twins, but Andy didn't see it) that it would work. His fitness regime, or at least dropping beers, made the physical appearance less... drastic.

Ron said they weren't allowed to own a gun, so that part was out of the question. All he had to do was wait by the hanging skeleton decoration, already faintly glowing as it basked in the pitch black night around the house.

"Babe, is it cool if we just hang out here for the night-?"

April stopped talking abruptly. He smiled to himself, already giddy but not turning around. He knew the vest and dirty, too-tight jeans gave him away instantly. Andy kept staring out the window like there was something extremely important lurking in the shadows, waiting, watching.

 _Hunting them._

"Um..."

"Shh," he lifted his hand up to silence her. Andy's voice shook, bubbling over with roleplaying ideas and the twitch in his pants. "There's something out there."

Some soft footsteps were the only alarm to April walking towards him. She peered over his arm to where he was looking with pretend focus.

"What is it?" she asked, lowering her voice.

"Yep, that's definitely a dino," Andy roughed up his voice with a few dozen coughs before she got home. It didn't really work, but he tried to bottom out his voice again. "Look, I don't think it's safe for us out here."

"Is it going to eat us?" April asked, her smirk apparent in her voice but Andy took a moment to chuckle, break character, and look over at her.

"I hope not," he told her.

"Oh, really?" she rolled her eyes.

"I was hoping I'd get to first," he said with a smile and laughed to himself. April smacked his arm and they couldn't help but break into minor giggling fits before Andy shushed her again and darted his gaze back to the windows. "I think I know just the place to wait it out."

By now, April's fingers were digging into his arms. One hand was fidgeting at his belt, fingers tapping along the edge. Andy took it, and together they ran - April screaming her faux-horror and Andy couldn't stop giggling like an idiot - back to the bedroom. Halfway there, Andy dropped to a crouch and April followed suit. He'd let go of her hand and somehow it made its way to cupping his ass several times. Whatever little twitch from before was getting more impatient, and April apparently was too from the sounds of her pleas and constant touching.

He quieted her again at the bedroom door when she started asking him about his bungalow, her hands halfway down the front of his pants.

"Babe... I mean, Mr. Grady-"

"Look, now's not the time!" Andy said as forcefully he could in his whisper, and April's eyes seemed to dull over, dilate, and her mouth hung open. It was working, and _God_ he wanted to thank that jerk from some really cool movie. "Once we're past this door-" he ran his hand down it, slowly and with enough push so they could hear the slide of flesh against wood. "We'll be safe."

"It's made out of super-polymer steel," April noted.

"As brilliant as you are... professional," Andy winked and slowly opened the door. They dashed inside once the gap was wide enough for him to push through.

By the time the door slammed closed, April had already leapt into Andy's arms. He cupped her ass, lifted her up and against him out of instinct. She grinded down on him, pushing herself as close to his body as possible while she, frankly, attacked him. It was desperate and betrayed whatever laziness she had earlier about going out and spooking neighbors with ghost noises and zombie dressup. Her foot groped around for purchase on his back, trying to hook all the way around him, but Andy stumbled back onto the bed before it was necessary.

"Consulting," he whispered. He watched that scene a few times to remember the lines. This was about as far as he could get before April was grinning and kissing down his neck.

"I think it's best for us to make the most of our time," April told him, her lips delicate against his neck before her teeth met him softly. He hissed approval, and her groan, that wild grind forward on his now-hard dick, all combined into a feverish pitch. He grabbed her waist and she looked down at him with that reddish hunger apparent. "Don't you think, _Owen_?"

April's clothes had never been more of an annoyance in his whole life. Except maybe the first time they did it, but Andy was more focused on her stupid pajamas and slipping them off, touching every inch of bare skin he met on the way from stomach and to hips and thighs, and growled when she turned them back to their original position.

She sat up straight, his cock hard against her ruffled shirt. He lazily reached between them, fingertip trailing up her and watching her shiver and her eyes beam more of her smile than her lips.

"Think it's still hunting us?" she asked him blithely.

"I think we're safe," he told her.

"I hope so... I've been waiting for so long for this," and she gave him a wicked grin before grinding herself forward. Just a light buck towards his dick, enough to warn him and spur him on.

Andy's finger played quietly, patiently. He wanted her stomach to flutter, her legs to shake, and all of that. Maybe he'd go harder as the _alpha_ or something dumb like that, but April's hand was clearing his mind of any sort of coherent thought. A twirl of her wrist, a little help from her mouth, and a push of her thumb; Andy couldn't help himself before throwing his head back.

She took advantage of the situation and lifted herself up, still holding onto his slightly slick cock and guided herself on top of him. Slowly, tantalizing, April dropped herself onto him until he was buried inside of her and gripping her hips like he needed a handhold for the rest of his life. Like this _was_ the rest of his life, and his brain did that _amazing_ backflippy thing and his stomach tightened, his hips lifted in a lazy thrust - April sighed, that dumb and breathy thing that he called sexy and she said was totally lame. A single roll of her hips, a simple up and down with that luscious curve to her back just in reach, and they couldn't bear it any longer. Andy thrusted up roughly, eager to bite into her breast and taste her wholly - maybe after? - and fuck the both of them into an easy sleep.

April fell chest first along him, nipping at his cheek and down to his jawline. She ran fingers through his hair, bouncing on top of him with more urgency like they actually were being hunted down by some carnivorous beast. This was their last chance. Whether at this, them, or a good, hard fuck they didn't really think. April didn't at least. She was too busy living out a simple, dumb fantasy. It worked better with the roleplay, Andy so good to her as always, and she almost naively reveled in the simple feeling of his cock filling her. Their sex life had moved passed that at some point, and yet it hadn't in the best way.

Fingers eager to press inward toyed at her bare ass. April was too lazy for that right now, so Andy cupped her and bounced for her. At some point he'd have to pull on her hair just a bit to show her he wanted to keep going with the roleplay part, but for now he was _enthralled._ Like always. He left her time to hang her open lips on his face, caught in thoughtless moans and pleas.

 _Fuck_

 _Yes_

 _More_

 _Please..._

He couldn't get over how much this worked for her. Maybe that was weird, but then again Andy liked dressing up as an FBI agent and fucking a widow until she "gave him the information he wanted."

They were both weird.

Right now, though, Andy kept those thoughts to himself. "April," he breathed against her ear, driving upward with a tired grunt and kissing her forehead in a fumble of lips. "Fuck, babe."

"Mmm," she mumbled. It was about as eloquent he could expect her to be. Ignoring the urge to smack her ass - normally not something he'd do but he guessed Owen would do it, and Macklin definitely did - Andy sloppily dragged his hand to where he was thrusting into her. April's labored bounces slowed down, savoring the heft of his cock and how she could impale herself _deep_ onto him from here until his fingers flitted up to her swollen lips and eventually to her clit.

He played there, built up his focus there, left whatever human brain wasn't envenomed with animalistic urges to break both of their bodies in this bed tonight to make sure she gave that high pitched noise. She shook, _oh she shook_ he thought. She shook on top of him, her legs at either side of him clenching inward like she was trying to meet her knees together.

"All it takes is a little training," he whispered in her ear, his voice naturally rough this low. "And then-" he languished two fingers up her pussy from where he was still buried in her. "Boom."

It was dramatic, and he didn't time it right with her stop-start breathing and cross-eyed look, but then April hung her head over his chest and moaned slow, long... a heavy thing that she ripped from her chest and Andy's fingertips coaxed into existence. He thrust up with a short pump, then rubbed in another circle, left her breathing hard and short, before he slipped out of her.

The look on her face was priceless. Some sort of mix of loss and disappointment that quickly faded into that same, blank wonder of lust and approval when he flipped her onto her back and eagerly lowered his mouth towards that tuft of bush and further down to taste as much of her as he could.

"Been stalking my prey all night-"

"Andy!"

"What?"

"Don't call my vagina prey," she told him.

"Aww, but I was just about to pounce," he said with an overdone, sad face. He moved her legs apart just another inch and April laughed.

"Pounce away, Mr. Hunter," she said but never kept her eyes off of him, groaning at his closed eyes and the way his mouth conformed to her pussy like he was feasting upon heaven itself.


End file.
